Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Thanos is the primary overall antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, presumably serving a direct antagonistic and as the true main antagonist role in parts one and two of The Avengers: Infinity War ''and serving a background antagonistic role in serveral other MCU movies. He is a powerful alien warlord who rules over a dead dimension and commands a massive army known as the Chitauri. He allied himself with Loki to invade Earth, and allied with Ronan the Accuser to destroy Xandar, both in exchange for the deliverance of two powerful infinity gems, but they both failed to accomplish this task and had betrayed him. He was portrayed by '''Damion Poitier' in The Avengers. He is portrayed by 'Josh Brolin '''in ''Guardians of the Galaxy and Avengers: Age of Ultron ''and Brolin will reprise Thanos' role in ''Avengers: Infinity War - Part 1 & Part 2 .'' History Thanos' past is unknown at this point and how he came to power. Not even his species has been fully discovered, sans the assumption that he is an Eternal. It is known that at some point, he gained control over the deadly army of the Chitauri, and took the assassin Gamora as his daughter after killing her people. Thanos greatly desired the Infinity Gems, objects of immense power that held considerable dominance over the various forces that occupied the universe, and forged several alliances in order to locate them. ''The Avengers '' In ''The Avengers, Thanos appears as the bigger bad and the quaternary antagonist. Other tells Thanos that the Tesseract is in a small world, a human world. It also informs him that Loki is ready to led the Chitauri. In a post-credits scene, Thanos is revealed to have been Loki's benefactor, having provided the Chitauri Army used by Loki in his attempted invasion of Earth. When advised by his intermediary (known simply as the "Other" ) that opposing the Avengers would be "to court death," Thanos glances at the camera and flashes an evil grin. ''Guardians of the Galaxy In ''Guardians of the Galaxy, Thanos once again appears as the bigger bad and the quaternary antagonist. Thanos plays a more active role in the film, where he has enlisted the help of Ronan, Korath, and his daughters, Gamora and Nebula, to retrieve the Orb for him. As it turns out, Gamora is not actually Thanos' daughter, since Thanos killed Gamora's family and snatched her as an infant to train her into the perfect assassin, having abused and tormented her in the process of doing so. This causes Gamora to betray Thanos, which leads to a chain of events that leads to Gamora finding her true calling as a protector of the universe and a member of theGuardians of the Galaxy. When Ronan and Nebula are called to discuss Gamora's betrayal, Ronan kills The Other, who was speaking for Thanos. Thanos does not react to this but is angry at Ronan for not obtaining the Orb (and for apparently alienating Gamora). He says he will destroy Xandar for Ronan if he brings him the Orb, and will kill him if he does not. Thanos promised Ronan that he will help Ronan destroy Xandar in exchange for Ronan's services. However, once Ronan gets ahold of the Orb, he feels he no longer needs Thanos help and also decides to betray him. Nebula also decides to betray Thanos out of jealousy over Thanos showing preference for Gamora over her. Ronan and Nebula take Korath with them. In the end, Ronan and Korath are killed by the Guardians of the Galaxy (including Gamora), Nebula escapes and becomes a renegade villain independent of Thanos, and the Guardians give the Orb to the Nova Corps for safekeeping. Thanos, however, is still determined to find the six Infinity Stones and the Infinity Gauntlet so he can use them to conquer the universe. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Following the death of Ultron at the hands of Avengers, Thanos appears in the mid-credit scene, where he is completely dissatisfied by the failures of his previous enforcers attempting to locate the remaining Infinity Stones. He is seen putting on the Infinity Gauntlet and preparing to go out and find the Infinity Stones himself and He is again portrayed by Josh Brolin and he will reprise this role in the two-parted sequel. Avengers: Infinity War Thanos will appear in the two-part film Avengers: Infinity War as the main antagonist. Powers and Abilities Thanos has not demonstrated his powers at this point. However, it is conceivable that he is extremely powerful, able to strike fear into an Asgardian like Loki and command the Chitauri army unchallenged. Korath says he is the most powerful being in the universe, although Ronan was confident he could kill Thanos with the power of the Orb. Nevertheless, Thanos displayed no sign of concern after Ronan threatened him. Minions of Thanos Gallery ThanosThrone2.jpg|Ronan, Nebula and The Other gather before Thanos' throne. Thanos_sitting_on_his_throne.png|Thanos sitting on his throne with meeting with Ronan and Nebula. thanos-gotg.jpg|Thanos' concept art Thanos-Infinity-Gauntlet.jpg|Thanos in Avengers: Infinity War teaser ,holding the entire Infinity Gauntlet in his hand and smiling !Thanos_Portrait_Art.jpg Thanos-Walking.jpeg|Thanos's art walks Rpsyk1.jpg|Thanos arguing with Ronan. See also *Thanos Category:Marvel Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Outright Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Mastermind Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Aliens Category:Recurring villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Leader Category:Avengers Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Unseen Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Thor Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Supervillains Category:Hatemongers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Master Manipulator Category:Xenophobes Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Parents Category:Humanoid Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Paternal Villains Category:Provoker Category:In love villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Magi-Tech Category:Betrayed villains Category:Usurper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Warlords Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Torturer Category:Dark Lord Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Non-Action Category:Strategic Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Warmonger Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Heavy